sofiathefirstfandomcom-20200213-history
Amulet of Avalor
"The Amulet of Avalor" redirects here. For the episode of the same name, see The Amulet of Avalor (episode). 's command.]] The Amulet of Avalor is a mystical jewel that was a family heirloom to the royal family of Avalor, that was said to protect them.Elena and the Secret of Avalor It is currently in the possession of Princess Sofia of Enchancia. Looks The jewel is connected to a white and purple necklace. The jewel, itself, was red until Princess Elena was sucked into it, turning it purple, until she was released; which when seasons 3-4, it turned hot pink instead of purple. When either it activated to reward or punish someone, it shined light purple. After Elena was released, it shined pink.StF: "Hexley Hall", season 3, episode 26. It also turns blue when summoned by the Secret Library.StF: "The Secret Library", season 3, episode 10. Powers and abilities When Princess Elena was trapped within the amulet, she made it so that if it was either used for kindness or ill gain, the wearer would be with blessed a gift or cursed with misfortune, until they set things right. It can bring princesses from other time periods.StF: "Winter's Gift", season 2, episode 21.Gerber, Craig (March 20, 2017). "Tiana comes from a time/place where Sofia wouldn't know who she was. The others do.". Twitter. Retrieved March 23, 2017. Owners * Duchess Matilda * Princess CharlotteStF: "Beauty is the Beast", season 3, episode 22.Gerber, Craig (August 14, 2016). "Charlotte wore the amulet for a very, very short amount of time.". Twitter. Retrieved March 23, 2017. * Princess ElenaEoA: "First Day of Rule", season 1, episode 1. * Princess Sofia * Queen Lucia History Early history trapped inside the amulet.]] It was given to Elena by her mother on her fifteenth birthday. When the evil Shuriki attacked the kingdom of Avalor, and fired her wand at Elena, the amulet protected her by pulling her into the amulet. Shuriki was unaware of this, and the royal wizard, Alacazar, secretly took the amulet to find a princess worthy of freeing her. But his search took too long, leading him into old age, so he used the last of his strength to transform himself into a book, which ended up in Enchancia Castle's Secret Library. During that time, the amulet fell into the hands of many princesses, each learning what it could do, as Elena tested them all to find the right one who could free her, Princess Charlotte very briefly owned it. The amulet came to Enchancia Castle because of Duchess Matilda (Tilly).Gerber, Craig. (June 3, 2017). "The amulet came to the castle because of Tilly. Her mom knew of it but she never wore it like Sofia or Tilly.". Twitter. Retrieved June 3, 2017. Tilly wore it for a time. The Grand Mum knew about it and told stories to King Roland II about how it protected the princesses who wore it."The Amulet of Avalor", season 1, episode 14. But she never wore it herself. Recent history When King Roland II was picking a welcome gift from the royal jewel room for her newly arrived step-daughter, the amulet lit up, drawing him to choose that. Appearances * * Sofia the First * Elena of Avalor ** 101. "First Day of Rule" (flashback) ** Crossover movie: Elena and the Secret of Avalor Total appearances: 97. Notes/trivia * When Sofia wears her griffin costume in the episode "Too Cute to Spook", the Amulet was completely covered up, leaving that the only time where Sofia has it off . References Category:Objects